White Dog
by The-Ramen-Guru
Summary: Blood; It is the fluid that circulates in the principal vascular system of human beings, consisting of plasma in which the red blood cells, white blood cells, and platelets are suspended. On the sixteenth birthday of one Kagome Higurashi however, she finds out that the essence that flows within her possesses more than just this ability.


**A bit of the ****Black Bird**** Plot with an ****Inuyasha**** twist…please enjoy ^_^**

_**Disclaimer: I am not affiliated nor do I own the franchise of Black bird or Inuyasha. Also this statement applies to the poem, **__**Longing,**__** by Matthew Arnold as well. **_

..

..

..

_**Summery**_

_Blood; _It is the fluid that circulates in the principal vascular system of human beings, consisting of plasma in which the red blood cells, white blood cells and platelets are suspended. On the sixteenth birthday of one Kagome Higurashi however, she finds out that the essence that flows within her possesses more than just this ability.

**_White___Dog_**

**_.._**

**_.._**

**_.._**

_A child no older than five sat at the head of a twin sized bed, her brown eyes staring in fear at the figure slowly slithering from her closet. It had more eyes than she could count, all the color of blood, that blazed in her dark room._

_She wanted to scream or at least run,__ anything would be better than watching as it slowly made its way closer to her. Still, she knew that none of those options were a way of escape. After all; what was the point of running when they surrounded you? What was the point of screaming when no one else could see them? _

"_Just leave me alone" Kagome whispered, hoping that the creature would do just that, but instead its deep threatening voice floated through her room._

"_And leave you be? Now, why would I go do that?" She closed her eyes, shielding her ears with shaky hands._

"_It's not real. It's not real. It's not real." The resounding chuckle in the end, is what caused her childish resolve to slowly crumble. Then she felt it, the slippery sensation of it's slimy scales as they __slithered up her leg. It was for that reason that the terrified scream tore from her throat._

_Her mother came rushing into the room soon after. However even she couldn't keep the beast from slowly wrapping itself around her daughter's throat. "Kagome what's going on?"_

_Saiyuri stood shocked as her child's screams contorted into a choking sound. "Oh my God, Papa call the ambulance!" she yelled rushing over to the suffocating girl. _

_As far back as she could remember; Kagome knew that she herself was a freak. _

**Chapter one **- _**Blood Ties**_

"Hi I'm Higurashi Kagome, age sixteen and I enjoy going to the mall and hanging out with friends. I'm a very talkative person too, so I tend to like outgoing guys." Everybody laughed at her straight forward description.

"Ah, Kagome San, you're just my type" a boy who had introduced himself as Kintou said. Too bad for him, with his buck teeth and gel slicked hair that she definitely was not interested.

She actually had her eyes set on the red-headed guy sitting at the end of the table. Not only was he totally exotic with his chiseled bone structure and fiery locks, but he also was a foot taller than all the other guys at the goukun which instantly made him hotter since most boys her age were much shorter.

"My name is Oogami Shin, I'm seventeen and I like girls who are talkative." He couldn't have been more obvious if he had reached out and touched her hand, but it definitely didn't hurt when he did just that, his beautiful green eyes frozen only on her.

She gulped "we should totally exchange emails then." She couldn't contain the way her heart pounded against her chest at the sight of his smirk. Shin seemed to have this ability where he was absolutely dazzling.

Then of course the moment ended when she heard the distinct sound of a chuckle reverberating behind her. Normally she would have ignored such an offensive sound, but the owner seemed to have other thoughts on his mind.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little Miss Pee's-her-body. What brings you out of your shack?"

If it isn't her least favorite monster, she thought bitterly, too bad her brain wouldn't allow her to say this since it was too focused on Inuyasha's unwanted presence to work properly. First and foremost, she only pee'd herself when she was four years old and _he _had locked her in the closet, knowing full well that she was afraid of the dark. Secondly, the pee's her body, Higurashi joke was getting pretty damn old, not to mention he looked about twenty something which meant that it was just plain childish. Thirdly, why the hell was he even here, popping up during her good time?

Was it just her, or did he really have a knack for being the bastard who ruined everything. She hated him.

Growling, Kagome glared at her arch enemy. "Inuyasha."

He smirked, funny how when he did it, her insides crawled. "What are you doing, wench?" She gaped, that should have been her question! He better not have come here to ruin her evening, lord knows he'd enjoy that.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Inuyasha leaned on the table with one hand, he's golden eyes seething.

"Who the fuck told you; you could come to this _thing_?" He used his free hand to draw her attention to the awe-struck group. Just her luck, not only was he ruining their date, but now everybody thought she was some lunatic with the way she was talking to herself. She gasped; hopping Shin didn't feel that way.

She'd fucking cut off Inuyasha's balls if Shin felt that way.

"Answer me."

She scoffed up at the man currently hovering next to her, a frown settled deep on her face. "Kagome," her eyes snapped over to the timid Ayumi "are you alright?"

"I'm just feeling kind of weird, I'm going to take a breather outside and come back."

"You want some company?"

"NO! I mean, _nah_ I'm cool, just wait here." Inuyasha's snicker seemed to echo through the dinner hall, taunting her since she was the only one who could here it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she snapped as soon as she found a comfortable hiding spot by the dumpster behind the building across the street from the goukun.

He smirked "I believe I asked you first."

"Last time I checked, that's none of your business." Her triumphant smile only lasted zero point two seconds, just the amount of time to remind her how much she loathed the demon.

"It is when I'm bored." She gaped up at him.

"You mean to tell me that you came to ruin my date for _that_?"

Inuyasha nodded "Yeah."

The realization at just how pointless the conversation was, soon settled between them leaving Kagome speechless. So instead of wasting her breath with a futile rebuttal, she started back towards the restaurant, but was stunned into silence when he lifted her all together and threw her over his shoulder. "I'm taking you home."

"What? No, I haven't even given Shin my number."

Inuyasha glared, his golden gaze burning into the sidewalk. "Good."

He made his way to her home then, ignoring the anger wafting off the girl in his arms. This wasn't an easy task, especially since she wouldn't stop kneeing his chest or shoving her bony fist into his back.

It didn't hurt; rather it was just fucking annoying. So he did the only thing he could think of. Lifting a heavy hand, the demon slapped his palm against the smooth skin off her thigh, marveling at how well the technique worked.

"Did you just...spank me?" He rolled his eyes knowing that this was just the calm before the storm.

Shrugging Inuyasha answered her stupid question "yeah and what of it?" _It_ was her fist; meeting the back of his head.

"Pervert!" Again he rolled his eyes.

"A pervert would have done this". He laughed at the sound of her squeal when his hand went up her skirt to squeeze the round of her ass. Of course the laughter ended when her knuckles came rapping against the knot that was forming on his bruised scalp.

"Ow, you fucking bitch!" He growled when she punched him again for good measure.

"Put me down you sick jackass."

"How do I know you won't run off?"

"Put me down, Inuyasha, _now_."

He shivered mockingly "Ooh, what's the girl who wets herself gonna- ow... What the...hell? Stop...hitting, _fuck_ FINE!" He placed her on the ground, rubbing at his now lumpy head.

Kagome didn't give him a second glance as she stumped to her house, looking both ways to make sure no one was around to see her floating in mid-air "Serves you right, you child molester."

Inuyasha harrumphed "As if I'd want some small chested freak like you." Kagome couldn't help, but look longingly down at her less than average breast.

It was even worse with the school uniform, but, screw him! She didn't need large boobs- _Shin_ wanted her. And who wanted him? _Nobody_; she smiled at the thought of a lonely and perverted Inuyasha...beating his sadness away.

Of course the image, unexpectedly, backfired in her mind causing her to shove it into her mental trashcan if only to preserve her sanity. "... I mean _really_; why eat a Slim-Jim when there's a succulent steak right next to it?"

She glared at the idiot walking next to her, she may have been flat chested, but she damn sure wasn't a fucking Slim-Jim, so fuck him. "I don't know, it's probably the same reason your still single, cause why date an ass-hole when you could just kill yourself."

"You want me so bad don't you?"

She gaped "What?"

"Yeah, but you're a kid and I don't feel for you in that way."

She scoffed "Screw you, jackass. I don't want anything to do with you." The slight twitch in his lips left her seething. He so wasn't funny, cute or in any way, shape or form a person she _wanted. _Just picturing herself with him made her insides hurt. Almost has if someone had taken a sledge-hammer and slammed it against her stomach. "I wanted Shin Kun."

"Who, the fuck, is he?"

"_He's_ none of your business."

"Listen Kagome", Inuyasha grabbed her arm, pulling her until she looked into his eyes "don't be a stupid bitch, no guy wants you-

"Don't touch me!" She growled, snatching her arm away. "You don't know anything and you really don't have the right to lecture me, you're not my father and you're definitely not my friend." Ignoring the pissed off look he shot at her, Kagome turned on him to continue on her destination, but his laughter caused her to glare over her shoulder. "What the hell is your deal?"

"You're an idiot. That's my fucking _deal." _He threw his hands up_ "_Fine, you want to be used by Shin so badly, be my guess!" she rolled her eyes, but he brushed it off. "You know what, go back! Hell, you can let your _boyfriend_ walk you home too."

"Fine then, I don't want to be around you much longer anyway!" With that, she went back to the outing without 'the douche bag' soiling the moment by following her.

Luckily for Kagome, Shin was still there. Turns out that he had already gotten her number from Yuka and was planning on contacting her later, but he was still excited that she came back because he wanted to talk. This just showed how much Inuyasha really knew.

What a _jack-ass_. Only _he_ would think that guys would only want her for her body. Correction, _Inuyasha_ only wanted girls for their bodies. So since he couldn't find any and he was a bitter old man, he wanted to go ruin _her _relationships. Too bad for him, she was smarter than the monster's he probably went after which meant that she'd always come out on top. "...I sometimes just want to be alone, you know- to work on my poetry."

She sighed, what a perfect guy. "You write?" He nodded. "Okay, tell me one of your pieces."

She leaned in as he looked both ways as if he was making sure no one could hear. "You know, I'm really shy about my work, why don't we go for a walk."

She smiled "Sure." They made their way out of the restaurant, walking across to street so that they could stroll in the park a few blocks down, making small talk until they had reached a good spot.

In the middle of the park was a fountain the casted a blue light against his pale skin. Was it her or was Shin was just super-hot? Hell, she practically swooned when he pulled out a small note-book, his thick brows furrowing under the strain of such horrible lighting. He peered up at her under the red fringe that fell just above his beautiful emerald gaze "You ready?"

Kagome smiled "Yeah."

"Come to me in my dreams, and then by day I shall be well again…", his voice resounded through the empty clearing, gentle and welcoming. "…for so the night will more than pay the hopeless longing of the day." He opened his mouth to continue, but nervous laughter replaced his next verse.

"What happened?" Kagome asked gently, afraid that he wouldn't continue.

"I'm sorry, I just…" his eyes glinted under the light post, almost appearing neon "you're just so beautiful, it's distracting."

Kagome smiled, her face heating up. "Well thanks, you're not so bad _yourse_…" her sentence trailed off when she felt his hand brushing against her cheek.

"Can I", he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look his way "kiss you?"

"What?" He descended towards her and on impulse; her hand came barrowling across his face. The sound of skin against skin seemed to ring in both their ears. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked, stumbling into a stance for when she needed to take off, which she was about to do despite what he said as an excuse.

"I was just joking!" his princely smile was back, but suddenly it didn't look dashing at all. Instead, all she saw was a wolf in sheep's clothing. _She was totally out of there._

"I think I better get going. " She started to leave when she felt his hand grabbing at her wrist.

"STAY..." she tried to pull away when his grip tightened "...please?"

"Shin, what are you doing?"

"I'm asking you to stay with me?" The way his head slowly tilted to the side made his eyes glow in an almost mesmerizing fashion a striking yellow.

"Please, just let me go." His hold was beginning to make her skin pinch.

"Not until you promise to stay."

"Ow, You're hurting me, Shin!" She went to hit him again when he grabbed her other arm.

"You're really dumb, you know that?" He twisted her limbs behind her back, a smile splitting his face all the way to his ears. "What girl goes off with a guy she barely even knows?" Kagome was literally too paralyzed by the sight of this grotesque creature to reply. Its mouth, completely agape, show cased three rows of jagged sharp teeth, his once human nose fused into his face until only two holes remained, and high yellow eyes pierced in the night under gray rubbery flesh until a humanoid shark was before her. "No matter, you'll die anyway!"

Shin was a _**monster**_!

It happened in slow motion. One second sharp teeth were snapping at her face and the next, a hand was being torn through the the back of Shin's throat. She watched in horror as the bloody fingers twitched just above a slacken jaw, before they were pulled just as quickly from the newly formed entrance. "Kagome, are you okay?"

She looked up into golden eyes, snow white hair and dog ears. Never had she been so relieved to see "Inu…yasha?"

Blackness surrounded her then.

* * *

He was stupid.

He knew it was a fucking bad idea to let her just walk off like that, but the idiot pissed him off. Was it really so horrible to be with him? He was a catch! Funny, sexy, smart, rich, sexy, talented in everything, kind when he needed to be and did he say sexy? Not to mention he had protected her from weak assholes like that Shin guy from the moment they had met ten years ago. And what was the thanks that he got for it?

A bitch of a headache and a pain in the ass. Or in this case, a pain all over since her punches to the scalp had definitely been more harsh than necessary. "Don't come crying to me when he gobbles you up you dumb bitch." Inuyasha said to no one, but hoping that somehow his words still reached her. However within seconds he felt like shit for even thinking them in the first place. He was by no means in love with one Kagome Higurashi, but at some point along the way he had developed enough feeling for her to not want her to die.

Who the hell was he kidding, she was his best friend...

_**"You don't know anything and you really don't have the right to lecture me, you're not my father and you're definitely not my friend."**_

... Her words rung in his mind like an annoying bell, he'd like to think they were best friends. Was he really asking for much when all he wanted, was some compassion? You'd think that after watching over her all this time, she'd give it to him. Then again, he supposed being a dick to her every time they spoke didn't help the matter any. Still, this was his fucking nature. It's not like he was a little bitch-ass fairy or some shit; he was a goddamned dog. What did she expect?

Fuck it, he wasn't going to talk to her anymore until she said sorry. If that came in the form of her, on her knees, apologizing to him for treating him like shit then so be it. So what if he had totally egged her on and practically forced her into such a dangerous position. She should have known by now that that's just the kind of person he was and have developed an immunity to it by now, but instead she punches him and gets on his nerves? He rubbed at his sore ear. Fuck her, they weren't friends anyway so why did he even care.

_**"You know what, go back! Hell, you can let your boyfriend walk you home too."**_

_**"Fine then, I don't want to be around you much longer anyway!"**_

He flinched at the memory. He _really_ didn't care, but if this argument continued and he didn't go save her then he would never have the opportunity to ever show her how pissed off he was at her. He also wouldn't have the opportunity to get back at her.

"Fuck." Turning he headed off back in the direction she had went.

* * *

She woke up screaming, her hands flying in every direction to protect herself from being eaten alive. Of course, this was until she realized that she was in a bed and out of the harm of danger. However, the latter seemed less likely when she realised two very important factors to her current equation.

This wasn't her room and she was stark naked.

"What the _hell_ happened?" she asked herself, closing her eyes to think up any memory that could lead to this outcome, when the image of a shark man filled her mind. Basic instinct alone caused the tears to sprout from her eyes and she couldn't help the shaky hand from swiping at the wet stains against her cheeks.

Lips trembling, she surveyed the enclosure. Everything seemed to be in place. However, there was no trace of her clothes nor were there any sort of memorabilia to give her an idea of who's room she resided in. All outcomes in her mind however, screamed the name Shin.

_**"You're really dumb, you know that?" He twisted her limbs behind her back, a smile splitting his face all the way to his ears. "What girl goes off with a guy she barely even knows?" Kagome was literally too paralyzed by the sight of this grotesque creature to reply. Its mouth, completely agape, show cased three rows of jagged sharp teeth, his once human nose fused into his face until only two holes remained, and high yellow eyes pierced in the night under gray rubbery flesh until a humanoid shark was before her. "No matter, you'll die anyway!"**_

_Th__at couldn't have been real_, she told herself, refusing to close her eyes if only not to see the monster in her nightmare. However, she couldn't help but to remind herself that monsters did exist, even ones that disguised themselves as beautiful boys. Of course with that realization came the more pressing question; her current position. She still had no reasoning behind why she was in this foreign place or why her clothes were missing.

The knock coming from the other side of the door, cause Kagome to pull the white sheet up to her chin. In perfect timing of her movements was when a boy entered. He looked normal enough, _red hair and beautiful big green eyes__?_ An image of Shin's deformed face cause the tears to flow even harder.

"Get the hell away from me, you freak!" The kid looked hurt, but Kagome was too busy screaming to care." He looked like Shin. Hell, with her luck, they both were out to get her. This was her thought process when the little boy continued to just stand there. Thus with his lack of movement came her will to fight. Determined not to be killed by a little brat, Kagome took the glass lamp and through it at him. The boy dodged the porcelain just in time as it smashed into the hard wood floor.

_Damn_.

Using the sheet to shield her nakedness, she snatched at a thick piece of glass "Get back!" She warned.

"Just calm, down, Kagome!"

"How do you know my name, you little-

"Will you shut the fuck up, wench?" All looked at an indifferent Inuyasha as he leaned against the door post, his golden gaze bored.

"What? How? Why?"

"Kagome, sit down." Completely forgetting the fact the just one second ago she was going crazy she did as Inuyasha said.

"Feel free to ask me anything."

"What happened?"

He sighed. "I fucking told you not to trust that guy. He was a fucking monster!"

She didn't know what face to use. On one hand she wanted to deadpan because the guy she loathed, though he saved her life, had to be a dick even in his explanation. On the other, she had to accept that he was right for once which probably meant he wanted her to- she shivered just thinking it.

"So are you going to fucking say thank you or just sit there like a dumbass?"

If he hadn't actually saved her life she would have flicked him off, but instead she let out a tired sigh. "Thank you, Inuyasha." It shocked both of them at how fragile those three words actually sounded.

So instead of making her repeat it like he had originally planned, he just nodded. "Listen Kagome, the world is filled with evil creatures. I'm talking witches, shape shifter's, ghouls, demons and they all have something in common."

"What?"

"They want you."

"_What_?"

"You heard me; they either want to eat you, drink your blood or fuck you." Upon hearing what he was saying she looked down at her still naked form.

"Get over yourself, I ain't _that_ desperate and it don't work that way anyhow."

"Then why am I _naked_, Inuyasha?"

He scoffed. "I don't know, maybe because I didn't want you to wake up in clothes covered in blood!"

She scoffed "You could have leant me a fucking shirt, you know?"

"Yeah right bitch; do you know how fucking expensive clothes are? Why would I go waste them on you?"

"You dick faced-

"Not to mention, I didn't undress you!"

"Really?"

"No, but don't worry, your body pretty much sucked anyway, so I got nothing out of it."

"Kiss my ass."

"Wouldn't you like that?"

"No!"

He chuckled "You're fucking weird", but unlike before Kagome didn't take his bait. Instead she wrapped her arms around herself as if, in that hold, she could keep all the frightening memories away.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked more herself than anybody.

"It's your blood." He watched as her eyes curiously shifted into his general direction and figured that was his cue to continue. "You're what's called a _Bride of Prophecy_, also known as _Senka _or _Holy_ _Fruit_."

"_What_?"

"It basically means that your blood causes both death and potential life. It must have finally activated the moment you turned sixteen." He said the last part more to himself that anyone, but didn't help her from being any less confused.

She looked down at her hands, dropping the shard of glass on floor in the process. "I don't understand. What do you mean; _death_ and _life_?"

"Well, if someone eats your flesh, all they get is infinite youth…" She looked up shocked as he took a step closer to her "… if they drink your blood, then they become stronger…" he advanced even closer to her, reaching his hand out to touch her shoulder as he said the last prophecy "…and if they fuck you then the monster and it's family will have good fortune for eternity."

She tried not to focus on the feel of his claws as they gently brushed against her collar "Of course for the last part, you have to be in love for it to actually work, so you need to be careful of assholes who pretend to like you."

With that he used the same hand to flick her right between each brow and suddenly the memory of Inuyasha words washed over her..._**"Listen Kagome", Inuyasha grabbed her arm, pulling her until she looked into his eyes "don't be a stupid bitch, no guy wants you**_... and they made her feel like complete and utter shit. He was right, why would anybody truly want a freak like her?

"Ow,"she pouted, rubbing her forehead before she thought of the first generic _Kagome _statement she could think off to cover the self-hatred she was feeling. "How do I know you won't eat me?"

He looked at her as if he was capable of being offended. However, the expression melted as sly smirk tugged at his lips. Looming over her until he was a breath away, Inuyasha palmed a lone thigh, unshielded by the protection of his white sheet "It depends on what you're serving." She could tell that her face must have looked like a tomato with the way it burned. As if she'd ever let him eat... _that_.

"Wouldn't _you_ like that?" she said, trying for sarcasm. However, Inuyasha's smiled grew as his hand smoothed up her silky skin, just an inch from her hip.

"Why yes, I would." That said, her sensory nerves really couldn't take this particular assault. So, she mashed his face as far as her arm would allow, not feeling the least bit sorry when his feet met with the broken shards of lamp coating the floor.

"What the hell?" He shouted, hopping on his good foot and cradling the other at his stomach.

"Serves you right for trying to scare me!" She yelled back, rolling her eyes at his pathetic attempt at feigning hurt.

"You stupid _bitch_!" he growled pulling shards from his foot "This is how you repay the guy who saved your fucking life?"

She felt slight sympathy upon hearing those words. "Fine, what do you want me to do? I already said thank you so-

He looked at her then, his eyes glinting with a murderous intent that even had her growing pale, but of course the ominous look soon melted into one of pure ecstasy. Somehow the latter made her more frightened "I want your body."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review.**


End file.
